


Cold Coffee

by Deansrainbowslinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Spanking, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansrainbowslinky/pseuds/Deansrainbowslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas rehash their experience from last night over a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic.  
> Please enjoy, and let me know how you like it :D

As the coffee maker sputtered out it's last few drops, the smoky aroma began to fill the apartment. It was a rough morning so far, and the rays of light slicing in through the cracks in the blinds were almost abrasive. With eyes clamped shut, Dean sat at the kitchen table massaging his temples. Hearing the creaking of floorboards, he slowly shifted his head in his hands to see a barefoot, bed-headded Cas peaking anxiously from the darkness beyond the doorframe. He was quite a sight to behold, those boxers with the cartoon bees all over them and.. wait, was that Dean's shirt he was wearing? Oh, fuck it. 

"Dean, I believe we should discuss what happened last n-"

He was cut off by a miserable groan. Dean rubbed at his bloodshot eyes and dragged a lazy hand down his face, through his stubble. 

"This is not a good time, Cas." grumbled Dean. He took a deep breath and let it out as an exasperated sigh. "I need to-" he furrowed his brow and closed his eyes, "I need to let this all set in first."

Disregarding or misinterpreting the queue to leave Dean alone, Cas was at Dean's side in a matter of seconds. Smelling of sleep and toothpaste, Castiel planted a firm grasp on his flannel-clad shoulder and delivered such an intense blue glare that it was impossible not to make eye contact. Dean's heart skipped a beat with the sudden onslaught of visual memories from the night before. The booze, the friendly banter on the living room couch, calling Sam to covertly assure that he would not be making a surprise appearance that night, the same sturdy grip that was currently on his shoulder being placed on his upper thigh and.. Oh shit. Suddenly having to put a great deal of effort into keeping his dick only half-hard, Dean snapped back into the present.

Castiel appeared lost in thought for a few seconds, before growling, "You should know that I very much enjoyed our time together last night." His eyes pierced right through Dean's without a hint of emotion. "Would you like some coffee?" He didn't wait for an answer. 

As though nothing had happened, Cas traipsed over to the kitchen area, scraping open one of the cheap linoleum-covered cabinets to fetch two mugs with a deafening "clink". Dean groaned into his hands at the noise. Sure, Cas. You can have some coffee..

Dean's head was whirring and the stress of this situation wasn't helping his hangover one bit. How could he ever make things normal between himself and Cas again? As if the fumbling drunken mishap wasn't enough to distract himself from remembering, he woke up spooning with a grown man. Not just any grown man, Castiel. Not to mention, he was the little spoon. Not very manly.

"Here you are," Cas slid a piping hot mug of coffee across the table to Dean, who was suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea at the strong aroma.

"Thanks man."

Suddenly, Cas was meandering around the apartment, steaming mug in hand, taking sips and opening all the blinds of the windows to the harsh sting of the April morning light. Unaware of Dean's suffering, he began to remark on all the different types of flowers starting to bloom in their neighborhood and which neighbor was walking their dog and how strange it was to drag another creature around on a leash only to have to clean up after it and how the bees would be showing up in greater numbers as the weather increasingly got warmer. Dean unscrewed the cap of his asprin bottle and promptly downed three capsules with a gulp of java.

Dean cleared his throat. "Alright, Cas. Let's get this out of the way."

Tilting his head to look toward Dean, Cas' perfect face and sparkling blue eyes were illuminated by the sunlight. He took a few awkward steps to the table, and sat himself down across from his grumpy counterpart. 

"I- I know this must be," he furrowed his brow, "hard for you to talk about. Considering your.. distaste for confronting your emotions." Cas was trying to be as tactful as he could, but the bitchface he was getting from Dean made him second-guess his statement. He looked down at his ceramic mug, unaware of what to say next.

"Okay," Dean took a few more swigs of his coffee and braced himself for the conversation, "Nobody is to find out about this, you hear me?"  
Judging by the defeated look that spread across Castiel's face, Dean decided to clarify what he meant. "I just mean.. I just- It would be an awful lot for Sammy to deal with. I'm like a father figure to that kid, I can't have him thinking I've gone soft on him or something."

A glint of joy sparked in Cas' eyes. "Does this mean.." his face contorted into a suppressed grin as he met Dean's eyes with his. "You enjoyed our experience, Dean?"

Dean sat there for a moment, thinking back to how amazing it felt to finally be able to let loose and fill up his precious angel's mouth with cum, Cas sputtering and moaning as Dean grabbed a fistful of his sex-tousled hair and slid in and out of his perfect wet lips. When Dean was finally spent, sweating and incoherently moaning as those crystalline baby blues innocently stared up at him as Castiel cleaned up the mess he made with a few flicks of his tongue. So much for keeping his arousal at bay..

"I think you know the answer to that." Dean felt his cheeks flush, and pretended to be very interested in the instructions printed on the asprin bottle. He awkwardly adjusted himself, not wanting to give away just how much he enjoyed their 'experience'.

With a dull scrape of chairlegs across the wooden floor, Cas was rising to his feet, Led Zeppelin t-shirt hanging off his surprisingly-broad shoulders, and abruptly approaching Dean.  
"That trenchcoat does him no favors." Dean thought to himself.  
Suddenly, Cas was looming over Dean, rough hands poised over his shoulders, and the bulge underneath his bee-boxers stiffening. Dean took a sharp breath as Castiel started to work into his shoulders like a professionally-trained masseuse. All the tension of the situation dissipated beneath the warm, methodical touch of the angel. Closing his eyes, Dean felt Cas take a step closer, pressing his arousal into the space between his shoulders, and let out a stifled moan. 

"Nobody else has to know, Dean" Cas whispered gruffly. "If that's how you want it."

* *

That sentence was uttered no less than 12 hours previous, when an eager to please Cas was taking orders from a very dominative Dean. Cas was sprawled out on Dean's bed, pathetically rutting against the sheets and begging. 

"Please Dean," his voice was broken, urgent. "Please fuck me as hard as you can, I want to feel every inch of you inside me. Just fuck me, please." He wriggled, grasping at the sheets, precum leaking from his cock into the linens. 

Dean met his plead with the sharp sting of a good spank. "If that's how you want it, Angel."

Castiel moaned in ecstasy, aggressively nodding his head and bracing himself. He loved being spanked by Dean and he LOVED when he called him 'Angel'. 

Roping an arm around, Dean held out his palm in front of a very confused-looking Cas. 

"Dean, I do not understand what you are tryi-"

Dean growled, "Spit on it for me, baby." Another spank striking Cas' already-reddened perfect ass. This elicited a faint cry.

Without question, Cas spit into Dean's palm. Dean retreated his hand and used it to lube up his hot, pulsing cock. 

Cas held his breath, anxiously bracing himself to get fucked as hard as he was begging for. 

"C'mon, Cas." Dean ran a soothing hand through his frazzled locks. "You're gonna have to relax for me, ok?"

Suddenly breathing again, Castiel grunted and relaxed his muscles. Dean stuck two fingers in his mouth and pulled them out slick with saliva, easing them into his Angel's perfectly tight hole. Cas shuddered and propped himself up on his knees, ready to take in as much Dean as he was willing to give him.

At first, it was very uncomfortable, painful even. Though the pain was almost unbearable, Cas couldn't remember a time he had ever felt more pleasure. He had always wanted to be so close to Dean and now he was literally inside him, thrusting in and out rhythmically and letting out the sexiest noises Cas had ever dreamed of hearing. Suddenly, pain gave way to insurmountable pleasure. Cas was getting his wish, Dean was really fucking him HARD. 

"Dean! Fuck!" Waves of unparalleled, unstoppable bliss were rolling over Cas, he felt a hot tension building up inside his core, and couldn't resist the overwhelming need to cum much longer.

Dean stopped, teasingly, his dick aching for more Cas, who let out a pathetically desperate squeal.  
"What's the matter, Angel?" Another smack across his ass.

Cas was breathless, "You're gonna make me cum so hard, so hard, oh my god.."

"Good."

Possessively grabbing him by the hips, Dean went into him full force, fucking him harder than he'd ever fucked anyone before. It felt so good, Cas' tight wet heat wrapped around his cock. Not giving a single shit about the cleanliness of his bedspread, Dean wrapped his hand around once more, Cas knowing to spit in his hand this time, and loving it. Now that Dean was bucking in and out of Cas like it was his only purpose in life, he slid his saliva-slicked hand over the tip of Cas' cock and started pumping as hot and heavy as he could. Cas began to clench around Dean, who was reduced to primitive grunts and staggered breathing.

"OH MY FUCK," Cas was convulsing in Dean's grip, spurting his cum all over the bedspread, all over himself, and Dean's hand. His entire being reduced to a sharp white hot burn, Cas moaned Deans name over and over and over again until he felt Dean tense up inside of him and a hot wet sensation filled him up completely. 

"Cas, baby. Oh, Cas..." Dean came so hard that he was basically delusional. He wrapped his arms around Cas' midsection and scraped a few sloppy kisses across his broad shoulders. He carefully slid out of Cas, not caring at all about the mess they were making.

They laid there for a while, covered in sweat and cum, chests heaving in unison, heads spinning. 

"Dean." Cas finally managed to breathe out.

"Cas."

"Wow, Dean." That's all that the extremely-flustered Cas could bear to get out.

Dean curled up beside Cas, who wrapped a shaky arm around his middle. They quickly succumbed to the post-coital exhaustion and fell asleep, naked bodies nestled into eachother. 

* *

Castiel smacked his head against the underside of the table when he heard the door open. Dean frantically pulled his boxers back up over his erection and forcefully shoved Cas out from under the table. 

"Sammy?" Dean tried to sound as calm as possible. It's not like he was just getting head from his totally platonic angel friend under their kitchen table. Nothing like that. 

Sam sauntered into the room just as Castiel was awkwardly settling back down into his chair. 

"Hey guys," Sam raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What's.. going on?"

Dean and Cas simultaneously and guiltily blurted out "coffee" or something like that. 

"Mind if I have a cup?" Resting his eyes on the now-empty coffee pot, Sam frowned. "Oh."

Cas cleared his throat, "Uhm, Sam. You can.. have my coffee. I haven't started drinking from it yet."

An appreciative smile spread across Sam's face. "Thanks Cas." Sam took a seat.  
"So get this-" he began. Sam took a swig of his coffee and immediately looked disgusted. "Cold coffee?"

Dean and Cas shared a guilty gaze across the table, cheeks burning.


End file.
